


What Can't Be Learned

by GrandDukeForever



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Incest, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Sibling Incest, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandDukeForever/pseuds/GrandDukeForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Pacific Rim kink meme prompt, which reads: "Yancy and Raleigh had an unprecedented level of drift compatibility. It was this that got them chosen as rangers in the first place. This is because they shared a bond as brothers and as lovers."</p><p>Original prompt can be found here: http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=59486#t59486</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Can't Be Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...so apparently I need to write ****ing faster, because the Pacific Rim KM is moving at a tremendous speed and people are posting up these AMAZING prompt requests quicker than a lightning strike! At first there weren’t very many Becketcest requests, so I totally thought I’d be able to tackle these one at a time, but...yeah, totally not happening. SO...in order to remedy this, I’ve decided to start writing stories simultaneously. In other words: WISH. ME. LUCK. Trying to make all my fellow Becketcest-lovers happy out there!! For those who are following me from my previous works, THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT. And for any new readers, I would greatly appreciate any feedback. Comments and kudos are not just an encourage me, they are also a tremendous motivator in keeping my writing going. 
> 
> P.S. If you are OP, please do let me know! So far OPs have been pretty good about finding me, but it’s been a little while since I said I’d fill this...sorry! If you happen to have an AO3 account, please leave a comment (or PM me) with it, and I’ll be more than happy to use the AO3 gift function to give this to you! Hope everyone enjoys the story!

Yancy didn’t know how long the clock beside his bed had been beeping for, but being the not-morning person he was, at some point his hand automatically shot out over the side of his bed and smacked down hard on the snooze button.  A wonderful silence filled the room for about ten minutes.  Then suddenly, Yancy’s half-awake brain rapidly pieced several important things together.  

Yancy jolted up in his bed and threw off the covers.  “ _Holy shit!”_

Raleigh, who had been sleeping beside him on the limited space, turned and groaned in protest from the loss of warmth.  The younger Becket rubbed at his eyes.

“Mm...Yancy...s’wrong…?” Raleigh mumbled.  

Yancy jumped down from the bed and gently smacked his brother on the cheek, something Raleigh typically did for him most days.

“C’mon, kid!  Wake up,” said Yancy.  “I can’t believe you’re the one still sleeping!”

Raleigh groaned again and turned over on his side, eyes still closed.  He pat his hand around the bed in search of the covers.

“What’re you talkin’ about, Yance…” Raleigh said tiredly.  “S’going on…?”

Yancy shook his head, his facial expression a mixture of exasperation and amusement.  “We’re supposed to report to Pentecost today, remember?  First day?”

Raleigh grunted as he listened to Yancy rush into the bathroom and shut the door.  What his brother said didn’t hit him until he heard his brother start up the shower.  When Yancy heard a thundering crash above the din of the shower, he grinned.

Raleigh echoed his brother’s earlier exclamation, almost exactly.  “ _Holy shit…!”_

Yancy chuckled and began lathering soap onto himself.  He started a little countdown in his head.

“ _And three...two...one…”_

“ _Yancy!_ ” Raleigh said as he flung open the bathroom door; Yancy mouthed his own name at the same time, silently.

The older man did his best to contain his laughter.  “...what is it, Rals?”

“I can’t believe we overslept!”

“Well I can believe that _I_ did,” Yancy said, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice.  “I just can’t believe that _you_ did too.  Hey—!”

He was surprised when his naked brother flung the shower curtain open.  “Hurry up and close that, will ya?  It’s cold!”

“Yeah, yeah…” Raleigh muttered as he stepped into the shower.  “Move over.”

Yancy chuckled.  “You need to learn to wait your turn.”

“If you wanted me to do that, then you shouldn’t have left the door unlocked,” Raleigh tossed back.  “Now pass me the soap.”

“Yes, Your Highness…”

“Hey, don’t be an asshole,” Raleigh said with a grin.

“All right, then how about this instead?” Yancy said, pinning his brother against the wall.

Raleigh laughed.  “Hey!  What are you doing, Yance?  We don’t have time for this right now!”

“Should’ve thought of _that_ before you walked on in here, kid,” Yancy said with a smirk.

Raleigh moaned when his brother crushed their lips together for a passionate kiss.  “ _Damn it_ , Yancy!”

“What?” Yancy asked innocently.

Raleigh shook his head in amusement.  “You know _exactly_ what.  Let’s make this quick.”

He hoisted himself up onto Yancy’s hips when the other man lifted him with his arms underneath his thighs.  He wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck and Yancy smiled down at him.

“Your wish is my command, Raleigh.”

Raleigh moaned into his brother’s shoulder when Yancy penetrated into him.  “ _Mm...damn_ we’re going to be in _so much trouble_.”

Yancy chuckled and grunted as he thrust into Raleigh.  “Well, at least it’ll be together, right?”

Raleigh smiled and intentionally responded with a double entendre.  “ _Oh_ yeah…!”

Ten minutes later, both men were neatly dressed and a full twenty minutes late for their appointment.  When they entered their superior’s office, the marshal held up his hand, signaling for silence before either of the brothers could attempt to offer an explanation.

“I ask no questions that I do not want the answers to,” the marshal said simply.  “Just don’t ever let it happen again.”

“Sir, yes, sir!” both brothers said simultaneously.

“At ease, gentlemen,” Marshal Pentecost said.  

Both brothers relaxed as the marshal flipped through some papers he had on a clipboard.  “I see here that the two of you were assigned to each other as co-pilots upon graduating the academy earlier this month.”

“Yes, sir,” Raleigh confirmed.  “We were told that we showed the strongest signs of compatibility when we entered the Drift together, in comparison to when we did the same with other potential candidates.”

“It’s also the reason why we were chosen as Rangers, sir,” Yancy said, glancing at his brother briefly before returning his attention to the marshal.  “That was a surprise...especially for us.”

Pentecost looked between the brothers, then nodded.  “Based on what I am seeing right now, I believe that even I will have to agree with your instructors.”

He clasped his hands behind his back.  “Gentlemen...today I have called you here today to assign you a Jaeger; however, I also asked you both to meet me here today so that I could offer up a word of warning.”

Raleigh tilted his head to the side.  “Sir?”

“The Drift is strong…” said Pentecost.  “It has the ability to influence how we think and act in our everyday lives, even long after we’ve disconnected ourselves from it.”

“What are you suggesting, Marshal?” asked Yancy.

Pentecost shook his head.  “Not suggesting.  I’m _telling_ you, gentlemen.  There are side effects that go along with Drifting with another person.”

“You mean the mixing of our memories, Marshal?” Raleigh asked.  “That’s all right.  We were told to expect that at the academy.  I’ve got nothing to hide from my brother, sir.”

“Nor I,” said Yancy.

“That is something that happens no matter who an individual is partnered with to Drift,” said Pentecost.  “And that is also not what I’m referring to.”

Raleigh frowned.  “Then…?”

“What I’d like to do right now is to give you both a word of caution,” said Pentecost.  “Familial teams typically tend to be the strongest in our ranks, yes.  However, they are also at the greatest risk of their relationship becoming blurred.”

Yancy raised an eyebrow.  “You saying…?”

“The Drift tends to bring out the need for _physical_ intimacy between pilots,” Pentecost said flatly.  “Specifically only towards each other.  It is my duty to inform you both of this reality and provide the offer of an alternate partner, should either of you desire it.”

It took a minute for both men to process the information they had been given.  When they did, they both simultaneously looked at each other, and broke out into shared smiles.  

Yancy laughed and shook his head.  “Oh, Marshal...you won’t have to worry about anything like that with us, sir.”

“Yeah, Marshal,” Raleigh said, laughing as well.  “My brother and I will be just fine.”

Pentecost raised an eyebrow.  “You find this funny, gentlemen?”

“No, no!” Yancy said quickly.  “It’s not _that_ , it’s just...well…”

“It’s just that my brother and I find the warning unnecessary, is all,” said Raleigh.  “Sir.”

Pentecost frowned.  “What do you mean by…?   _Ah_.”

The marshal looked between the two brothers again, observing them carefully.  He noticed Raleigh take a step closer to his brother and brush the back of his hand lightly against his brother’s.  He also noticed Yancy unconsciously lean into his younger brother’s touch.  Understanding crept into the marshal’s expression. 

“I see,” he said.  “How interesting.”

He lightly rapped his knuckles on his desk.  “Very well then, gentlemen.  Follow me.  I will now introduce you both to your Jaeger.”

“Yes, sir!” both men chorused together as they fell into step behind their superior.

“She’s a Mark Three—top of the line,” Pentecost said as he led both men down a hallway.  

“What’s her name, sir?” Raleigh asked.

“Gipsy Danger,” the marshal replied.

He stopped when they reached an observation platform and he gestured above them.  “There she is, gentlemen.”

“Whoa…” Raleigh said as he looked up and walked closer to the railing to get a better look.  

“She’s beautiful, sir,” said Yancy.

The marshal nodded and grunted with approval.  “Now are you men prepared to climb on board your Jaeger and give it a test run for the first time?”

Both men grinned and responded simultaneously.  “Sir, yes, sir!”

Minutes later, both men were suited up and strapped into their stations in their Jaeger’s Conn-Pod.  Just before they were thrown into the Drift, a familiar voice greeted them through their communications system overhead.

“ _Congratulations on your very first assignment, boys!”_

Both brothers smiled, recognizing the voice immediately.  Raleigh flipped his mic on.

“Tendo!  My man!  How’ve you been?”

Yancy turned his mic on as well.  “Yeah.  Haven’t seen you since we graduated from the academy.”

“ _Aw...you two miss me that much?  Gosh, I’m flattered,”_ Tendo’s laughter crackled through the speakers.  “ _It’s only been about a week.”_

Raleigh chuckled and flipped his mic on again.  “Try three, man.”

“ _And you’ve actually been keeping count?”_ Tendo said, letting out an exaggerated gasp.  “ _Well golly gee!  Don’t I feel special!”_

The marshal’s stern voice came through to the brothers next.  “ _Gentlemen, we do not have time to waste!  Are you both ready to begin the neural handshake, Rangers?”_

Both men hit their mics.  “Sir, yes, sir!”

“ _Very good,”_ said Pentecost.  “ _Then let’s get started.”_

Yancy grinned at his brother when they settled back into their positions.  “Ready to step inside my head, kid?”

Raleigh cocked his head to the side with a smile and gestured in front of himself with a hand.  “After you, Yance.  Age before beauty, old man.”

Yancy shook his head in amusement and was cut off from saying anything back when they were both suddenly connected to the Drift.  Perhaps due to the fact that they knew this was only a trial run, both brothers commenced a silly competition of who could through the most tempting thought or memory at the other.  When they stabilized and popped back into reality, Raleigh looked over at his brother and gave him a lopsided grin.

“Ooh...that last one,” said Raleigh.  “That last one was good.  When are we going to do that?”

Yancy winked.  “Just wait until we get back.”

Raleigh chuckled and wet his lower lip while nodding.  “Yeah, okay.  I’m looking forward to it!”

Pentecost’s voice cut through, interrupting the brothers again.  “ _Gentlemen!  How are we doing?”_

Raleigh hit the button for his mic.  “We’re fine, sir!”

“Everything’s looking good here,” Yancy added.

“ _Very good,”_ said Pentecost.

The marshal looked over at where Tendo was seated.  “Can you confirm their report?”

“Yes, sir,” Tendo said, nodding.  “Their neural connection is stable and strong.  And you won’t believe it, but—”

Pentecost raised an eyebrow.  “What won’t I believe, Mr. Choi?”

“They’re just a few points shy of total equilibrium,” Tendo said, blinking at his screen.

“ _Really_ ,” Pentecost said as he looked up at where the Jaeger was stationed.  “Well I’ll be damned.”

Meanwhile, the Becket boys were holding another ridiculous contest of who could come up with the corniest pickup line that would embarrass the other man first while awaiting their next orders.  So far, neither managed to succeed in making the other fidget.  Eventually, the brothers grew quiet when they ran out of ideas.  

Pentecost’s voice broke through the silence.  “ _Gentlemen!  We are now going to test your abilities for synchronized movement.  Please command your Jaeger to lift its arms, now.”_

“Yes, sir!” Raleigh said, responding on behalf of both himself and his brother.

Yancy smiled slyly and looked over at his sibling.  “Hey, _Raleigh_.”

“Hm?  Yeah?” Raleigh said, looking back at Yancy.  “What is it?”

“You know, people used to ask me back at the academy if I were to associate myself with an object or element, what I thought that’d be,” said Yancy.

Raleigh shrugged.  “Yeah?  So?”

“ _So_ ,” said Yancy, “I chose the moon.”

Raleigh laughed.  “Yeah?  And why’s that?”

Yancy grinned.  “Because you’re most definitely the sun, Raleigh.  I just can’t shine without you.”

Raleigh’s face flushed a tomato red, his brother’s words taking only seconds to process.  “Yancy, you…!”

Yancy laughed as he tilted his head to the left.  “Think quick!  Raise it high!”

Raleigh blinked.  “What?  Oh…!”

At the last second, Raleigh shot his left arm up above his head at the same time that Yancy did.  Outside, their Jaeger could be seen following suit.  

Their superior’s voice crackled through with a tone of approval.  “ _Very good, Rangers.”_

Both men’s arms were still raised.  Yancy’s body was shaking with laughter and Raleigh was looking over at him disapprovingly.  The younger man’s jaw was tight and he was shaking his head.

“Not funny, man…” said Raleigh.  

“Aw, what’s the matter, Rals?” Yancy said between laughs.  “Can’t take the loss like a man?”

Raleigh shook his head.  “That was cheap and you know it.”

“Hey, not my fault you weren’t prepared,” Yancy said with a smile.  “How ‘bout I make it up to you later?”

Raleigh’s lips quirked at the corners and he broke into a small smile despite himself.  “Yeah?  And how exactly are you going to do that?”

Yancy grinned.  “Need a reminder?”

Raleigh’s face flushed as Yancy supplied him with the thought that he had approved of earlier.  “Oh _fuck_ , Yancy…!”

Yancy smirked at his brother and nodded.  “Don’t worry—when we get out of here, Rals…”

An incessant beeping occurred on Tendo’s systems back in Mission Control, and the technician quickly entered a few commands onto his dashboard.  He raised an eyebrow and slightly rolled back his chair.

“Um...sir?”

Pentecost looked over at Tendo.  “What is it?”

Tendo rubbed the back of his neck.  “You’re not going to believe this sir, but look.”

Pentecost leaned towards Tendo’s screen, not realizing his hand had pressed down on the button activating Tendo’s mic.  Inside the Conn-Pod, both Beckets looked up, thinking Tendo was going to say something to them.  

Instead, Pentecost’s voice came through, sounding as if he were in awe.  “ _One-hundred percent.  How is that even possible, Tendo?”_

Yancy looked over at his younger brother and grinned.  He cocked his head slightly to one side.

“Now wouldn’t _they_ like to know,” he said, voicing the second half of what he had to say in their minds.  “ _Maybe I should tell them.”_

His brother blushed furiously once more.  “ _No, Yancy.  Don’t you_ _ **dare.**_ ”

“Well it’s a perfectly honest question,” Yancy said aloud.  “I think they deserve an answer.”

He hovered his finger teasingly over the button that would activate his mic.  Raleigh’s jaw dropped.

“Yancy!   _Don’t!_ ”

The older man chuckled.  “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t.”

Raleigh immediately shut his eyes and sent his offer through their neural connection.  Yancy’s brows furrowed together and an amused smile played on his lips.

“Oh, _that’s good_ ,” he said as he dropped his hand.  “That’s _really_ good, actually.  You’ve got yourself a deal, kid.”

Raleigh smirked.  “Too bad we’re still stuck in here, eh, old man?”

“Oh, I can fix that,” Yancy said, smiling as he hit the switch activating his mic.  “Excuse me, Marshal!”

Pentecost’s voice clipped back through.  “ _Yes, what is it, Becket?”_

Yancy bit back his laughter.  “Requesting five minutes, sir.”

There was silence on the other end at first.  “ _...very well, Mr. Becket.  You may both take five.”_

Raleigh shook his head and laughed when his brother terminated the connection.  “You’re full of shit, Yance.  You know that?”

“Well we’re about to fix that now, aren’t we?” Yancy said with a cheeky smile and a wink.  “I’ll be full of _you_ in a moment.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing sex scenes is totally not my forte, so I'll totally leave what the brothers communicated to each other via the Drift up to the wild imaginations of everyone out there. ;p


End file.
